For medical imaging examinations (e.g., magnetic resonance examinations), medical imaging apparatuses (e.g., magnetic resonance apparatuses) include a motion capture sensor, by which patient monitoring data for capturing a motion and/or of a change of position of the patient during the medical imaging examination is captured. Captured patient monitoring data is used to correct the image data captured during the medical imaging examination with respect to a motion of the patient. The captured patient monitoring data may also be used for a prospective correction of a data acquisition, such as, for example, during a magnetic resonance examination, to track gradients.
If, in this case, the motion capture sensor is arranged on a moving component of the medical imaging apparatus, the motion capture sensor arranged on the component also moves together with the component and/or vibrates together with the component due to vibrations of the component. This may result in unwanted errors on the capture of the motion and/or on the capture of the change of position of the patient.